Un Buen Momento
by Taisha StarkTaisho
Summary: Ahora mismo, los Avengers necesitan toda la ayuda que puedan conseguir ¿Y qué mejor que los mejores agentes de todo S.H.I.E.L.D? Steve McGarrett y Danny Williams.


**Disclaimer:**

Los personajes de Hawaii Five-0 no me pertenecen, ellos son de P. Lenkov.

**N/A:** _Marvel!AU, Viñeta_. _Agent!Danny, Agent!Steve_.

**Capítulo Único:** Un Buen Momento.

Danny recarga su arma mientras se recuesta con dificultad sobre el intento de pared que el monstruo Chitauri ha derribado como si se tratase de una mera carta de naipe, una de esas que utilizas para formar una torre en un momento de aburrimiento total durante tus tiempos libres; uno de esos momentos que Danny tan bien está acostumbrado desde que Rachel lo dejó y se llevó a sus hijos con ella.

No como si lo odiara, lo hace, en realidad, pero mientras dispara contra otra criatura peligrosa para salvar al planeta Tierra Danny cree que ella tomó una buena decisión. Danny no los habría podido proteger adecuadamente mientras los cielos son devorados por naves extraterrestres. Carajos.

El agente de S.H.I.E.L.D suspira pesadamente mientras Iron Man, gracias a Dios, despeja su camino de los Chitauri. Tony Stark no se queda allí para verlo mantenerse a salvo, Danny no se lo hubiera permitido tampoco, el Vengador vuela lejos y dispara a los invasores. Danny lo veo irse en su traje mientras corre para trabajar en su parte de ésta misión, después de todo Nick Fury había sido claro cuál es su lugar en ésto.

De pronto, el suelo tiembla y Hulk gruñe mientras destruye todo a su paso. Danny jadea y cae al suelo, débil y cansado por la lucha. Sus piernas se sienten como malditas gelatina, ha estado peleando entre los escombros contra los Chitauri para proteger a los civiles él solo, no tiene idea dónde está su equipo o si incluso siguen vivos.

Una horda Chitauri se acerca a él, gruñendo como animales salvajes mientras enseñan los colmillos amenazadoramente, como si Danny no estuviera lo suficientemente asustado ya. Tiene miedo, claro. Una reacción humana normal ante un evento que le es desconocido, pero no por ello se deja vencer. Si Danny va a morir en ésta parodia de la _Guerra de los Mundos_, lo hará con la barbilla en alto; orgulloso de haber perecido defendiendo su planeta.

Más no lo hace. No muere allí entre las calles de Manhattan casi desiertas.

Los Chitauri caen uno por uno bajo el sonido de las balas, cuerpos amorfos desparramados mientras la sangre antinatural baña el pavimento. Danny jadea por aire mientras el último del escuadrón cae como si se tratase de un muñeco de trapo al que dejaron caer sin gracia.

\- ¡Danny!

_Claro_.

Steve McGarrett se para frente a él como si fuera el Mesías, igual de herido que el rubio pero lo suficientemente valiente como para pararse frente a él y protegerlo de alienigenas invasores, con un arma apenas cargada y desprotegido del fuego cruzado. El mismo Steve McGarrett que se inclina sobre él y verifica sus heridas a pesar de la herida sangrante que baña su brazo izquierdo, ríos carmesí que bañan el escudo de S.H.I.E.L.D como lo haría en la peor película de terror.

Los vellos ojos de Steve iluminados por la preocupación y su expresión, siempre bajo control, se desfiguran por el miedo. Sus manos calientes por la batalla acunando su rostro con la delicadeza de quien toma la más fina porcelana.

_Dios_. Danny ama a éste idiota adorable.

_Jodido bastardo_.

\- Estoy... -Danny traga saliva de forma trabajosa- Estoy bien -dice a pesar de que su cuerpo es débil- No se donde está mi equipo... Es posible que se hubieran desplegado al norte.

Steve suspira mientras le regala una sonrisa.

\- Bien... bien... -responde bajito mientras acorta las distancias entre ellos y une sus labios en un beso suave, casto.

Danny junta sus frentes cubiertas de sudor, cerrando los ojos a pesar de la mala situación en la que se encuentran. _Claro_, _porque cerrar los ojos durante una guerra extraterrestre es de tus mejores ideas ¿Verdad, Williams?_

\- Si... -murmura bajito, su aliento pesado golpeando la piel magullada de Steve.

\- ¿Si, qué? -pregunta el otro agente de S.H.I.E.L.D con el ceño fruncido, confundido con Danny.

\- Hace una semana me preguntaste si quería casarme contigo... -responde Danny con una sonrisa que hace brillar sus ojos azules- Si, Steven. Si quiero.

La estúpida sonrisa de Steve vuelve a cruzar su rostro, toma de su cuello para besarlo apasionado mientras el polvo de un edificio destruido los rodea pues ¿Qué mejor manera de responder a una propuesta de matrimonio de tu novio que cuando un agujero de gusano se muestra en el cielo? Danny es un hombre romántico.

Otros gruñidos se hacen oir y los agentes retroceden para volver a la acción, habrá tiempo después para hablar sobre ésto.

Ahora mismo, los Avengers necesitan toda la ayuda que puedan conseguir.

¿Y qué mejor que los mejores agentes de todo S.H.I.E.L.D? Steve McGarrett y Danny Williams.


End file.
